I Will Possess Your Heart
by Kit-Pocket
Summary: You got to spend some time, love... You got to spend some time with me. I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart." Stalker!Mikami, AU, songfic


Author's Notes: I'm not normally one to write songfics, but I heard this song and was inspired. The song is Death Cab for Cutie's "I Will Possess Your Heart" (hence the title), and I first heard it on the radio last night, and thought, "Wow! Another masterpiece from Death Cab for Cutie!" And then I looked it up, listened to it a few more times, and thought, "Wow. That's a lot creepier the second time around. ...Mikami!" So I whipped this up overnight, to try and get the plot bunnies from gnawing at my brain.

This is rated M just in case, because of one moment that is sexual, but there's no actual intercourse. If that was what you were looking for, I apologize.

I cut out a verse or two to keep it from dragging on. The one I cut out would have fit the situation perfectly, but it wouldn't fit _here_. Also, the story is from Light's perspective, but the song is from Mikami's. I think it should be easy to tell, but just to be clear.

I do not own Death Note or this song.

* * *

Light's foot descended upon the pavement in a quick and uneven rhythm, his arms moving back and forth at his sides like metronomes. As he passed the broken windows and the dark alleys of the side of town he never should have gone to, he heard steps echoing his, from somewhere far behind him but not far enough.

Life was dark tonight, Light noticed, and too alone. No one was coming to save him. If he was caught, he would never get away.

Though he would never admit it, he was terrified.

_**How I wish you could see the potential  
The potential of you and me**_

His foot caught on something and he stumbled. He caught himself and pushed himself forward, continuing to run as though there had been no pause. He began to pant for air, though he still had plenty of energy to run.

So close. So close.

Too close. Were the footsteps getting closer?

_**It's like a book elegantly bound  
But in a language you can't read (just yet)**_

The man behind him still ran. Still called out to him. Light thought he could hear him breathe. _Oh god…_

There was a corner with a lamppost up ahead, the small circle of light shining like the promise of a sanctuary, looking as though it would protect him. As though Light could curl up in the middle of it and all the bad things would go away. But Light knew that nightlights didn't truly keep away the darkness, and that its protection would be as flimsy as a flower stem beneath a falling stone.

He passed under the light, and the light passed over him, and as he ran back out into the darkness he looked back and regretted it instantly.

The moment when his pursuer stepped under the lamppost was like a flash of a camera, preserving the image in Light's memory with precise detail.

_**You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me**_

Mikami's face was soaked in sweat, his long hair damp and matted, his lips turned down and his eyebrows furrowed. Like a repentant lover who wanted nothing more than to apologize. Who chased him only because he loved him.

But that was no metaphor, Light realized. This man loved him. That was why he was chased. That was why he was followed. That was why those gifts were left at the door. That was why he left those notes that somehow got into his room, where Light never felt safe anymore, even with the latches and padlocks and keys hidden beneath his pillow.

This man considered himself Light's lover. And maybe he really did want to apologize, apologize for scaring him, for having to chase him down.

But what would he do after that?

Light shuddered.

As long as this man loved him, he was never safe.

_**And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart**_

Light turned a corner, avoiding the light of an upcoming lamppost, hoping to throw the other man off. He heard the man continue to follow him, and knew it hadn't worked, but he hoped he would be able to throw Mikami off in the darkness. Unfortunately, he couldn't see well this way either, and the night was too quiet to hope he wouldn't be heard wherever he went.

He passed another empty, dimly lit corner. (_Where were the cars? The people? Where was help?_) As he walked under the light yet again, Light looked up and saw a familiar street sign. He was almost back at his house. (_Not his home. It hadn't been his home since Mikami first appeared._)

_**You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me**_

At last his house came into view and Light couldn't hold back the relieved, panicked laughter, the small pool of tears gathering in his eyes when he knew he was going to make it. He grabbed the key from his pocket while running towards the door, unlocking it and throwing it open as fast as he could.

He slammed it shut and locked it. Just as he turned the key, he heard the sound of a body running into it from the other side.

He had been just a moment from Mikami's hands.

_**And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart**_

Light gasped for air, pressing his back against the wooden barrier to the outside and sliding down to the floor. He put a hand to his pounding heart and pressed closer against the door, as though to try to hold it closed against the slams against it. Each collision from the outside shook his entire body, and he breathed in sharply as a particularly hard slam made his head rebound against the wood.

But the ache in his skull was ignored for the chilling fear in Light's veins when the slams suddenly stopped.

_**There are days when outside your window  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass**_

Mikami usually went on longer than this. When this had happened before, when Light had just barely gotten away, he would keep at it either until he muttered a temporary farewell a few hours later, or until he caught the attention of a passerby.

Hardly any time had passed, and Light doubted anyone had heard. The house he had chosen for being away from the fools of society now spited him for that very reason.

Mikami had to be doing something else. And Light knew what Mikami must have noticed.

The other day, Light's blinds had snapped and fallen, and Light had been unable to put them back up. His window was bare.

Light turned his head towards the window.

_**And I long for this mirrored perspective  
When we'll be lovers, lovers at last**_

As he had feared, Mikami was peering in at the window, pressing his face and hands against the glass. All his teeth were bared in a demented grin.

Their eyes met. Mikami's grin somehow grew wider. Light could see his gums now, peeking out beneath the thin, pale lips. Pale skin from hiding out in darkness, thin body from choosing watching over eating. Light saw the few blemishes on the man's face; freckles here and there, a mole on the side of his neck. Mikami's shirt was buttoned incorrectly.

The extreme detail of terror had overtaken him, and Light couldn't look away.

**_You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me_**

Mikami ran his eyes over Light's body. As he watched, he pressed his hand against his heart. Taking in the image of Light, shaking, wide-eyed, _defenseless_, the hand trailed slowly downward.

_**And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart**_

It was disgusting. _Disgusting_. And Light wanted to look away so badly. But Mikami's eyes held him in place somehow, the man's crazed gaze pinning him down and paralyzing him. Light saw the man's hot, shaky breath form mist against his window pane.

The man suddenly gave a violent shudder, arching his body against the glass. Light shuddered with him, for a different reason.

**_You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me_**

Mikami pulled his hand back, panting. When he looked down and saw that Light was still looking at him, he smirked.

_**And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart**_

Both hands were pressedagainst the glass, and Mikami rested his forehead against the window, murmuring something Light couldn't hear.

**_"I will possess your heart  
I will possess your heart"_**

Mikami slid down, his hands leaving trails of oil and sweat and semen and undoubtedly making a horribly screech as they went. Light watched him as he went down, their eyes always staying locked, Light out of fear to look away, and Mikami out of lust intense and concentrated on Light's quivering body.

Mikami continued murmuring things, and Light screamed at himself to turn his head, to stop encouraging him. It was all he could do to not look at Mikami's lips and read what he was saying.

**_"You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart_**

**_You got to spend some time, love  
You got to spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart_**

**_I will possess your heart  
I will possess your heart"_**

* * *


End file.
